harry_potter_vs_glee_and_vampire_diaries_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hermione and Harry
Harry has always been protective over Hermione. Hermione returns the favour by always loyal to him, helping and supporting him with everything from fighting Death Eaters to school work, and was fiercely protective of him; for example, she snapped at Lavender Brown for doubting Harry's contention that Voldemort had returned, and interceded when Dolores Umbridge threatened to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry, coming up with a lie that eventually freed them from Umbridge and the Inquisitorial Squad.5 She stuck by Harry even when Ron, her other best friend and her romantic interest, temporarily left them during the search for the Horcruxes and asked her to go with him.10 Harry, for his part, was quick to defend Hermione from Cho Chang, Draco Malfoy, and others who insult her, protects her instinctively in dangerous situations, and shows his pride in her intellect on numerous occasions. Tumblr lc7r2ou5H91qaqgg3 (1)Harry and Hermione dancing in 1997. Kashan Preston Others, including Ron (under the influence of a Horcrux), Cho Chang, Viktor Krum, Mrs Weasley, and Professor Dumbledore have occasionally mistaken Harry and Hermione's friendship for a romantic relationship, given their closeness and occasional expressions of affection, such as Hermione kissing Harry on the cheek after the Triwizard Tournament, usually being the first to be next to his bed whenever he is hurt or injured, choosing to stay with him rather than leaving with her love Ron, embracing him between her arms in a friendly, though usually mistaken by other people, hug whenever he is scared, angry, sad, crying, etc.822 But by Harry's description, they loved each other like siblings;10 notably, both were only children raised in the Muggle world. For the brief time the two travelled together without Ron, during the search for the Horcruxes, Hermione and Harry experienced some "charged moments," and shared something very intense of which no one else was a part.23 However, Hermione and Harry's relationship ultimately remained entirely platonic, and both remained faithful to and maintained strong romantic feelings for their own main love interests: Hermione for Ron, and Harry for Ginny.24 Main Articles * Hermione Granger * Harry James Potter Hermione and Harry remained best friends into adulthood, and eventually became siblings in-law when Hermione married Ron Weasley and Harry married Ginny Weasley. Hermione was also the aunt and godmother of Harry's three children: James Sirius, Albus Severus and Lily Luna. It is interesting to note that Albus Dumbledore's final plan to defeat Lord Voldemort, in which Harry would learn the story of the Deathly Hallows in time to use them against Voldemort, revolved not only around Harry himself, but Hermione. Dumbledore knew that Harry was too passionate and angry to be able to keep from attempting to become Master of Death, and so entrusted The Tales of Beedle the Bard to Hermione, so that she would learn of the Hallows' symbol first and would be able to caution and guide Harry down the path of reason. Harry and Hermione's is a joint role in which each inexorably needs the other, recalling ancient dualities like the head and the heart and the male and female of pagan religions.